Family Reunion
by Rivenchu
Summary: Oh no! A Dark Lord gathering...? Will they be survive each other? Will thier servants survive each other? Will the house / base survive?!
1. We Are All Here!

Author's Notes: *sweat-drops* Yes, my other fics… I working on them… they're just being stubborn. Maybe just doing something other than what I normally do would help, ne? ^^ That's what I'm trying to do! n.n I get to have fun with all the Dark Lords! o.0 Hmmm… wonder how they will take it…

~ ~ ~ (And so it begins up north…) ~ ~ ~

It was quiet, so quiet a pin could be heard if it fell… or rather it used too. Dynast thought a little wearily. Deep Sea Dolphin had dropped by only two hours ago. It definitely didn't _feel_ like it had been that short of a time. No it was more a feeling of several days, weeks even. 

"Dolphin wants to play! She wants to play!" (^0^) the earlier mentioned mazoku pranced through an open door, across the room, and then to another hallway. She made sure to stay on one of the few areas that had firm footing, everyone else was just so icy and slippery… Slipping was fun, but only when she meant to slip.

It was her 15th pass in five minutes, unless you counted all the times before he threw her out. She had a knack to get back in; she had proven this… what 20 times already? At least it was only one of his 'siblings', and Dynast used the term loosely. 

Suddenly a poison green pair of wide innocent eyes blinked. "Hiya Dynast. It was really hot at my place, so I came to pay a visit for awhile." (^-^) Phibrizzo had the 'I'm-the-oldest-so-I'm-using-my-age-privilege-and-you-can't-say-no' tone of voice. 

"…very well." Well he couldn't say no to that could he? 

"Oh and Gaav is going to stop by, he said he needs a change of scenery from wandering around." Phibrizzo hovered in the air absently juggling a few random mortal souls. "He was going to stay at my place, but it been having a nasty heat wave lately, nastier than normal I mean."

"…" Dynast was obviously thrilled at the prospect of more company. (-.-)

"Dolphin wants to play! Dolphin wants to-" the blue haired Dark Lord stopped mid prance. "Phibrizzo?" (o.o)

"…Dolphin, when did you get here?" Phibrizzo blinked.

"Dolphin been here! Visiting statue brother!" at that comment, Dolphin used the stoic Dark Lord as an armrest. "He doesn't want to play with her though…" she sniffed sadly and rubbed her eyes. "So she running around and poking things." 

"I'll play then, can we race?" Phibrizzo floated over to the overly ecstatic insane Dark Lord.

"Play? Phibrizzo wants to play with Dolphin?" The blue haired mazoku hopped up and down clapping her hands. (^0^) "Wait, Dolphin have to do something…" Dolphin poked Dynast's arm before running out of the room.

Dynast rubbed the poked area and silently thanked Ruby Eye when they both ran out of the room declaring a 3-lap race. Or at least he was until he felt something scratching his head, and only one person ever did that… "No, Zelas I am not a part of your animal entourage." (-_-)

"Awww, but Dy-dono, you'd fit right in." Zelas mock pouted crossing her arms. "I just decided to come by to pay a friendly visit." 

"…" (-.-) Dynast really disliked Zelas' nickname for him. It made him sound like a… like a… _pet_ or something. He was a Dark Lord, one of the five under Lord Ruby Eye… 

A quiet gruff chuckle filled the air and both looked for the source. 

Gaav stepped out from the shadows smirking, "Did I interrupt something?" 

"Yes you did." (n_n) Zelas smiled, he ruined her favorite torture… er… her favorite pastime of teasing one of the best teasing subjects she knew. And she was good at teasing people.

"Whyyyyyyyyyy caaaaaaaaan't heeeeeeee caaaarpet allllllllllllllllllllllll of his flooooooooors?!?!?!" Phibrizzo yelled, moments later he and Dolphin slide into the room and playing 'bowling for mazokus'. One wrong turn of the most traveled hallways meant that there was only an icy ground.

Dolphin was the first to recover and notice her surroundings out of the five. She quickly counted everyone present. 1, 2, 3, 4… 5. Five out of five, so that meant it was a "…FAMILY REUNION!" (^0^) She hopped from the pile and twirled around, a moment later slipping on the ice and falling down. "Owie…" she said tearfully.

"Why so it is." Phibrizzo teleported out of the pile and hovered a few feet away looking down at the pile of mazoku. 

"…" Dynast made sure to thunk his head down against the floor, oh how he _loved_ family reunions… (o.0 lots of sarcasm there…) He could guess where they were going to have it too, last time they had one was at Gaav's base, not only was he dragged down to it, but seeing how Gaav's lair survived…(Boom went Gaav's place!) 

"Look everyone, look how happy Dynast is!" Zelas smirked and patted the dark haired mazoku on the head. She could tell that this was going to be fun. "We really should help him be more social shouldn't we?" Zelas made no move to get up, she was quite content to sit on one of her favorite teasing subject.

"Of course, last time we had to drag him to my place… or where it used to be." Gaav paused after climbing out of the pile to remember his base. It turned out for the better; he found out that he liked traveling anyway. "We'll have it here this time then."

"…" Dynast just thunked his head again. This was certainly going to be an event to remember.

~ ~ ~ (Ehehehe… this could be fun…) ~ ~ ~

Author's Notes: Yay, a Dark Lord fic! This will have humor, all right I admit it will probably turn into a silly humor fic… but I'm going to keep everyone IC as much as possible… Yes, and servants / minions will make an appearance if they are around. Now hopefully my other fics will cooperate and let me write them… They'd better let me write them! 


	2. A Quick Return For Luggage! Best Pack Li...

Author Notes: Ah, well here's chapter 2, no I don't own Slayers and never will… n.n Or will I? Ah, this is the descriptive chapter… n.n

~ ~ ~ (*stars spinning in a circle* Around and around and around… Windmill song!! ^0^) ~ ~ ~

It was pretty much quiet again, it wouldn't be that way for long. All his… _siblings_ had left to bring a few things back up. Dynast Gruasherra was thinking along these lines and didn't acknowledge that his servants were just around the corner. 

The black haired, grey-eyed mazoku continued to think; as much as he'd like to set up a barrier, he didn't dare to. While he could offend one other Mazoku Lord (excluding Phibbrizzo, that was just suicide), to do so to all of them at once was definitely something one should not do. 

"Poor Dynast-sama…" A young blue haired, green-eyed girl whispered, head General Sherra. 

"I never met the other Dark Lords," said a light blue haired also green-eyed young man, second General Norst. He was wearing an outfit like Sherra's, and even had his long hair braided like hers.

"And it should continue to be that way." Said head Priest Grau, barely ducking in time to avoid the sword whistling over his head missing his short brown hair. 

"Let's go cheer up Dynast-sama!" said blonde haired, blue-eyed Grou, second Priest said dragging out everyone by various articles of clothing ignoring the 3 protests. 

Dynast ignored the duct cloud fight that followed. 

~ ~ ~ (…and around and around…) ~ ~ ~

Hellmaster Phibrizzo strolled around his lair, a small bag slung over his shoulder. He didn't need to bring much. Just a few favorite material items, mostly things to bother everyone else with: A fish scalar and a few potted plants for Dolphin; nothing for Gaav, he could insult him any day any where; some hard to remove dirt and ash along with a pair of scissors for Zelas; and of course a heater, dual purpose to keep warm and bother Dynast. 

The green-eyed black haired demon started to hum a cheerfully dark tune. How he loved being the oldest… the gatherings made it only even more fun. 

~ ~ ~ (…and around and around and around……) ~ ~ ~

"And, lastly my secret weapon, no one has ever won against." Ma-ryu Gaav said checking his bag one last time. He traveled light since he usually did not have anywhere to keep his belongings. 

"Gaav-sama… should we really go there though…?" A mint haired (called a upturned mop on occasions…), horned, bandana wearing, golden eyed half dragon asked when he was handed the bag from Gaav.

"I wouldn't miss this for a war… well maybe I'd go back and forth between the war and there." The red haired, black-eyed mazoku said thoughtfully, wars were great fun and he loved them a lot. "Besides, this way you can have a reason to hibernate with it being so cold there." (I looked! I can't find any pictures for him with an eye color but black…)

"Gaav-sama… I can't help it if the cold makes me fall asleep." Valgaav whined, clearly not happy with that comment. Last time they had been in such a cold place, he had fallen into a semi coma type state. After he had been brought back to warmer climates he had woken up, but he did remember being used as an ice pick… 

~ ~ ~ (…and around and around…) ~ ~ ~

"Lets see, wine, check. Cleaning supplies and brushes, check. Glasses, check. Curses and glasses, check. Minion, check." Zelas Metallium finished checking her suitcase.

"Really Juu-ou sama… can't I walk?" A violet haired, purple eued mazoku whined sticking his head out of the suitcase.

"No, now get back in there." The gold-silver haired, gold-eyed mazoku closed the suitcase after her servant ducked back inside. She was packed with the bare necessities now. 

~ ~ ~ (…and around and around and around…) ~ ~ ~

"Dolphin ready!" Deep Sea Dolphin chirped after she finished packing. The blue haired, blue eyed mazoku picked up her apparently empty bag; it was her favorite bag. Since she only wanted that, she was the first to teleport back. 

"…big cloud…" She reached in and pulled out the first mazoku she grabbed onto. "Dolphin thinks this one would make a good kitty!"

Norst blanched and wished that she would let go of his braid.

"No, he would not." Dynast teleported down and lead Dolphin out of the room by her shoulders. "Let me show you your room."

"But, Dolphin think he'd make a good fuzzy…" she whined before leaving the room, keeping a firm hold on the braid. 

"Really, all that hair must get in the way." Grau clucked, and once again ducked missing a roundhouse kick from Sherra. "Really, I though generals had more sense."

"More than you ever will!" The dust cloud resumed. 

"…they always do that." Grou scratched his head. No one ever really fought with him. Well, he had best get back to polishing the walls.

~ ~ ~ (…and around… and around…) ~ ~ ~

Phibrizzo walked in, and giggled. It was so fun to watch, or rather stay at up at his otouto's base. Never a dull moment with the odd assortment of people there. "Hey, where's my room!" He said innocently grinning.

Sherra let go of her chokehold on her punching bag. She gave one last hard thwap upside Grau's head before walking over to Phibrizzo and bowing. "Dynast-sama is showing Dolphin-sama her room Phbibrozzo-sama."

Grau swung his priest staff and knocked Sherra's feet out from under her before standing up. "If you wish to head to your room right now, I could show you the way Phibrizzo-sama."

"No, I think I'll wait." Phibrizzo hovered up in mid air and sat crossed legged with his bag in his lap. He watched Sherra stand up and glare at Grau with a full force battle aura.

Grau nodded, "Well, I'm sorry for leaving but I have a job I must do…" Grau sprinted out of the room. 

"Get back here you excuse of a Priest!" Sherra bounded after with every intention to throttle him. 

Phibrizzo giggled. He had only been here a few minutes and he was having fun.

"…and there is that laundry problem…" a voice said soon followed by Gaav warping in. 

"Yes Gaav-sama." Valgaav agreed. He then saw Phibrizzo. "Gaav-sama! It's the Hellbr-"

Gaav sweat-dropped as he kept his hand firmly clamped over his servant's mouth. "I see you beat us here Phibrizzo."

At that point Dynast walked back into the room. Upon seeing the whom was there, he sighed "…this way."

After walking down a few hallways the demon dragon decided to ask a very important question. "Dynast, do you know where the laundry room is?" Gaav said taking his bag from Valgaav and opening it under Dynast's nose.

"…" Dynast turned a bit green.

"That's a no then." Gaav handed the bag back to his green haired minion.

They knew they near when the heard a joyful shriek. "Come back! Dolphin wants a fuzzy!" A moment later Norst skidded around the corner and hopped out the window.

Dolphin soon rounded the bend. "Awww… Dolphin wanted a fuzzy…"

Phibrizzo was laughing and rolling around on the ground. Visits were so fun, the more the merrier. 

"Phibrizzo be a fuzzy?" Dolphin blinked and then sent a fizzing blue ball of energy their way.

Gaav had strategically taken refuge behind a pillar. Valgaav had followed lead and taken the other hallway pillar. 

Phibrizzo sat up. No way was he going to spelled he thought pulling Dynast over and using him as a shield just before the spell hit.

Dynast was not happy being used as a shield, but it had happened so fast that all he could do was widen his edyes in surprise and think '…oh cr-' before the spell hit. 

"Okay then." Phrbizzo stepped out from behind Dynast before he fell. "Do you know where the rooms are Dolphin?" 

"Dolphin knows! Pick Dolphin!" The blue haired Dark Lord bounced waving her hand around. "This way!" She bounced off down the hall she came from earlier.   

Phibrizzo shrugged and flew after. "Come on slow poke dragons."

"I am not a slow poke." Gaav grumbled before walking after, Valgaav trailing behind.

~ ~ ~ (…and around… and around… and arou- *keels over* @.@ Dizzy…) ~ ~ ~

Author Notes: Well, they are all IC somewhat so far… I'll try to keep them all IC. ^^ And keep it humorous… but also somewhat serious. o.0 Ooooo… Hmmm… any suggestions of something you want to see, feel free to suggest it. ^^ Reviews, are welcome.


	3. Where's My Service And Why You Shouldn't...

Author's Notes: n.n As always, I do not own Slayers. I do own it… *blood thirsty lawyers hover nearby* o.0 Erm, I DON'T own it!!! *uses a pitchfork to make sure she doesn't get attacked* 

~ ~ ~ (Daaaaaaaa!!!) ~ ~ ~

Zelas tapped her foot impatiently. She was waiting, and waiting, and had been waiting for a little while. She was not amused.

"Dolphin wants a fuzzy!!!" 

No need to wonder who that was the gold-silver haired Dark Lord thought absently. She sauntered over and 'accidentally' fixed the carpet so there it was very easily trip-able. She sauntered back and waited for the fun to begin. 

Valgaav rounded a corner and ran on, not noticing the wrinkled rug… "What the-?!" And so he tripped and slid on the ice coming to a stop by hitting a pillar. 

"Dolphin want a- eeeeeeeeee!!!" Dolphin followed Valgaav's lead.

Zelas snickered at the mazoku pile. "Now, if you would be so kind and show me the way to my room.

"Dolphin must think what would be a good fuzzy for … for… green gold horn guy." Dolphin said, glomping Valgaav who couldn't escape.

"I know where it is!" Valgaav interrupted with a 'HELP' tone and matching 'HELP' expression.

"Dolphin, why don't you go… swim. The waters around here are very nice I believe." Zelas pointed to the side.

"Swim?" The 'not-quite-right-in-the-head' Dark Lord looked at the indicated direction. "No swim." She concluded tightening her glomp on the unfortunate Ancient Dragon.

The suitcase moved a little. Zelas kicked it slightly, "Stay put." She cleared her throat. "But swimming is nice… you get to visit the sea."

"Sea?"

Valgaav's face was starting to match his hair color.

The suitcase moved again. Zelas shrugged and opened it, it was his funeral, not hers.

"It was getting to stuffy in ther-…" Xellos trailed off, once he got a good look at his surroundings; mainly upon sight of Deep Sea Dolphin and her victim he ducked back in and closed the suitcase as best he could.

The blue haired mazoku let go and slinked over to the suitcase staring at it.

"Now, where are the rooms." Zelas smirked watching the suitcase hop back from Dolphin. 

"This way." Valgaav quickly decided the sooner he got there the better.

~ ~ ~ (n.n Hehehe…) ~ ~ ~

"I said not to step near me _Gaav_." Phibrizzo sneered from a chair. He had the heater on full blast in the lounge type room he was occupying.

"You have no right to say that here." Gaav growled back.

Phibbrizzo smiled innocently and held up his hand, ready to snap his fingers. 

"Okay okay…" Gaav sat down a good distance away from the pint sized Dark Lord. Several minutes later "You do know the floor next to your chair is melting.

"It is?" Phibrizzo looked and say that indeed the floor was melting. "Okay, we'll change seats then."

Gaav grumbled, but did get up and relocate to another chair.

A few minutes passed and the doors opened.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Zelas yawned lazily.

"But… Dolphin wanted to keep the Vally… Dolphin was going to turn him into a fuzzy." Deep Sea sulked, not happy, she had almost got a fuzzy… She'd have to go hunting later.

"…Valley?" Gaav blinked, he was sure there weren't any valleys around here.

"Vally! Green gold horned guy!" Dolphin clapped her hands once. It was too bad he had gotten away…

"Green gold…? Valgaav?" Gaav blinked again.

"Well, duh. Dolphin just bestowed him with one of her nick-names." Zelas rolled her eyes.

"Vally…" Phibrizzo giggled. 

"Where?!" Dolphin glanced around.

"So, where's Dy-dono?" Zelas asked, when she hadn't spotted the Ice Lord.

"It's a funny story." Phibbrizzo giggled again. "The best way to tell it, would be to see it." The pint-sized Dark Lord hopped off his chair and turned off the heater, moments later his chair fell through the floor. "Oops…"

"Ow!" Came a voice from below. "Grou if that is you…" Grau stuck his head up from the hole. "Oh, terribly sorry… hope I didn't interrupt anything…" The Priest sweat-dropped at the Dark Lord filled room.

"Fuzzy!" Dolphin joyfully shrieked and bolted for the hole in the floor.

Grau knowing Deep Sea's habits decided it would be an ideal plan to run now. And so he did. 

"You were saying earlier Phibbrizzo?" Zelas said ignoring the scene created her sibling.

"Yup, follow me." The small Dark Lord said marching out of the room.

~ ~ ~ (^-^ Yay! Riven likes writing!) ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, in a room filled with several bunk beds…

"Gaav-sama is better!" Valgaav yelled waving his arms

"Dynast-sama is better!" retorted Sherra glaring.

"Juu-ou sama is." Xellos commented merrily watching the chaos.

Grou watched on amused. They were funny.

Norst was ignoring the argument and re-plaiting his hair while sitting on a top bunk. 

"Well, if he's so great, why didn't he give us different rooms?!" Valgaav pointed at the room.

"He did that so I can keep an eye on you all." Sherra growled.

"A good excuse you mean!" The ancient Dragon growled.

This was all fun, but it could get better Xellos though pulling a sheet off and throwing it over the blue haired General and the ancient Dragon. 

Both mazokus fought out of the sheet and glared around, daring to say who had done that.

Xellos pointed at Norst, and received 3 different glares.

"Oh Gaav is much better than Zelas." Sherra grinned.

"Dynast is also above Zelas, don't you think?" Valgaav also grinned.

Xellos twitched. "Is not."

"How about we argue later?" Sherra asked Valgaav, who nodded in return. Both smiled sweetly at Xellos.

Xellos decided now would be a good time to go for a walk. "Well then, I'll see you all later." He bolted off down a hall closely followed by Valgaav and Sherra.

The chase continued until…

Grau skidded to a stop before hitting the wall, and turned just in time to see 3 other surprised faces before they all crashed creating a mazoku pile. He was also the first to climb out. "I'm in a hurry, sorry about that… talk you later got to go!" the Priest ran off down the hall.

The three mazoku blinked. 

And then a cry of "Dolphin wants a fuzzy!" was heard; it sounded pretty close.

All three mazoku scrambled to their feet and were off leaving a dust cloud behind them.

~ ~ ~ (Run, run, run!) ~ ~ ~

Auhtor Notes: n.n Chapter three done! Yay! I plan to work on more as well. Also, reviews are welcome. Ideas and suggestions are too. ^-^ *goes to work on a a different fic now*


End file.
